1. Field
One or more embodiments of the present invention relate to rendering, and more particularly, to rendering of interface data having a plurality of selectable items.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user of a terminal can manipulate the terminal while being provided with a user interface (UI) screen that changes with a result of manipulation with respect to the terminal from the terminal. The UI screen displays one of various menus that can be provided by the terminal. A single menu includes a plurality of selectable items.
Interface data having graphic information of UI screens displaying menus is described in the unique format of each terminal. Thus, in order to create interface data for authored content, a programmer has to reconstruct the authored content so as to be suitable for the unique format of each terminal.
In other words, in spite of fast content authoring, the authored content has to be suitably reconstructed for the unique format of each terminal in order to create interface data, causing a limitation in terms of how fast the interface data can be created. Such a limitation becomes more distinct when the programmer is not familiar with the unique format of each terminal and the authored content is 3-dimensional (3D) content.